Time Quest
by Ashura The Destroyer
Summary: Ash &co are now in 1492, what must he find now? Re-Edited
1. The Quest begins

This is my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle with the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so don't sue me

Time Quest

By Ashura The Destroyer

Part 1

"The Quest begins"

Location: Somewhere in Ilex forest

"Damm, I think we're lost pikachu," yelled the 16-year-old Ash Ketchum.

"Pika?" (Again?)

Pikachu sighed; his trainer and friend had got himself lost again.

"Say, pikachu, what's that?"

"Pika chu, Pikapi?" (What's what, Ash?)

"That" he says while pointing to a shrine of some sort.

(A/n Ash never met Misty. you will read why in later chapters)

He puts his backpack on the ground and pulls out a very advanced palmtop.

"Lets see if I can find something about this shrine".

5 minutes later.

"Bingo, hmmm... this shrine is dedicated to a pokemon called celebi."

"What's a celebi?" Ash asked himself.

" Lets see if the pokedex has something on it."

He quickly opened the pokedex program on his palmtop.

The pokedex gave the following information:

BIO: Celebi

TYPE: Grass/Psychic

CLASS: Time Travel Pokémon

This Pokémon wanders throughout time. Grass and trees flourish in the forests in which it has appeared.

Special Attacks: unknown

Special Defence: unknown

Hit Points: unknown

Speed: unknown

Attack: unknown

Defence: unknown

ATTACKS: unknown

No evolutionary data is available

Height unknown

Weight unknown

Note: only 2 trainers have seen this pokemon up to this date

"That's not much info, don't you think pikachu?"

"Pi ka pichu." (Yes it is)

Then he heard a voice saying: "Oh Chosen One"

"Pikachu, did you hear that?"

"Piii". (Yeah)

"Chosen One"

"Who is it, show yourself!" Ash yelled.

"Behind you." said the voice.

Ash and Pikachu turned around an instantly their jaws dropped, because before them stood the titan of the sea Lugia.

"L..L..LUGIA!" Ash stuttered.

But the surprise wasn't complete yet because every known legendary pokemon starting to gathering around him.

There was Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Mew,... (Well... you get the point)

Ash of course was full of question as was pikachu.

Suddenly a small portal opened right besides Ash.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah" Ash yelled jumping 14f in to air.

"Hey, he can jump higher than us," said Entei.

(Sorry, I had to write that)

Out of the portal came a small green pokemon that Ash had never seen before.

"Hi, Chosen One, I'm Celebi " said the pokemon known as Celebi.

Ash had chosen to faint right on the spot.

"Juuust great, who is goanna wake him? Asked Raikou.

"Pika ka, pika chu pichuka kapichu." (I will and just know the trick, so stand back)

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Yelled the electric rodent while firing a rather large thunderbolt towards Ash.

Ash jumped up and yelled, "I'm up, I'm up".

He looks around and says, "So, it wasn't a dream"

"Nope" said a voice that sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

He looked at the owner of the voice, it was a pokemon that had the facial features of a mew but is was bigger and had the colour purple,

Somehow he knew this pokemon from somewhere but he couldn't  
put his finger on it.

"Long time, no see Ash."

"Huh, do I know you?"

"Time to remember, Ash, time to remember" said the strange pokemon.

Suddenly Ash and pikachu where attacked by memories of new island.

"No, pikachu,... must stop this, there is... only one thing I can do."

(A/N This never happened in the movie, ok)

Then the memories stopped leaving Ash gasping for air.

"Mewtwo" he said silently

"Chosen one, are you okay?" Sounded the concerned voice of Suicune.

"I'm fine thanks, just give me a minute."

A few minutes later

Ash had a question repeating itself in his mind.

"Why are you all here?"

Lugia: "Chosen one, you must embark on a quest trough time itself to gain 8 different artefacts and ehhh... something else".

"What do you mean Lugia, by something else?"

"That is of no concern to you yet": said Ho-oh

"Are you prepared to do it, Chosen One?"

Ash started to think about it. (Ash, thinking? is that even possible?)

"Why not? This could be fun" 

"I'm prepared"

"Good, Mew and Mewtwo are going to come along with you as will Celebi"

"Say, how will I know what the artefact is that I must get my hands on?"

"You'll see"

"Ok, let's do this" Said Ash.

Celebi opened a time portal where Ash, pikachu , mew and mewtwo went trough followed by celebi.

The portal closed while Lugia silently said: "Good luck, Chosen One, you will need it

In which time period will Ash land first? And what about the artefacts? What's so special about them? Find on the next episode of pokemon

This is the end of the first chapter

Is it good or not? read and review dear readers


	2. The Thunderer

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so don't kill me

Time Quest

By Ashura The Destroyer

Part 2

"Where are we?"

Updated version

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so don't kill me

Thanks to all who reviewed

And sorry for taking so long to update

Time Quest

By Ashura The Destroyer

Part 2a

"Where are we?"

Location?

Somewhere in another time the portal opened and mew, mewtwo, pikachu, Ash and celebi came out.

But of course something stupid happened to Ash because he smashed right into a tree.

The only thing he said before fainting was "ouch".

Pikachu smacked his little paw against his forehead in a d'oh motion.

"pika ka pikachu" said pikachu. (Man, not this again)

Mewtwo looked at pikachu with a look that said "no kidding"

30 minutes later

"Uhhhh..., what happened?": Ash said while he started to wake up.

"Pi pikachu chupika" (you fainted after smashing into a tree on arrival)

"Oh" Ash said while turning his head towards mewtwo.

"Where are we, mewtwo?" he asked

"We are in viridian forest in the year 1492" said mewtwo"

So, if I get this straight we traveled 600 years in to the past?"

Celebi: "That is correct, chosen one"

"Uhhh...celebi, its okay to call me Ash"

"Ehhh... mewtwo what must we find in this time period,"

"The thunderer"

"The thunderer?" Ash asked

"Check you're palmtop"

Ash did what mewtwo asked and found something about it

"The thunderer is a mystic sword that according to legends was enchanted by a wizard, the legend says also that it had the ability to copy electric pokemon attacks

Hence the name the thunderer."

"The sword is 1 of 8 mystical artifacts."

"According to legend when these 8 items are combined, it will release energy that will

Restore order and peace to the world."

"Ok, it's a sword, but where must I find it?" Ash asked

"Mew will try to contact one of her kind in this time period, after that I don't know"

Ash, Pikachu, Mewtwo and Celebi looked towards mew that had her eyes closed while focusing to try making contact with another mew

("I feel another mew, mmmm..., that's strange he/she is very close by")

Then something happed that let her lose her focus.

When she opened her eyes she saw what is was she was surprised

Because the other mew was just floating before them with curious eyes looking at her.

"mew" (hi) she said towards the other mew.

"Mewmew meeeew mew" what are you doing in this time period, if I may ask? 

"What, how did you know we are from another time period?" asked mewtwo

"Mew, mew mew meeeeeeeewmew mew" (easy, I saw you coming out of a time portal)

Everyone had a major sweat drop on his or her forehead

"Mew, mew meeew mew meew?" (So, what are you here for)?

"The thunderer, that's why we are here for" said Mewtwo

"mew, mewmew meeeeewmew mew mewwwww?" (Ok, for the thunderer, but what is with the kid?)

This was answered by celebi: " He is The Chosen One"

"Mew!" (What!)

Then the mew bowed before Ash as a sign of respect towards him.

"You don't have to do that," he said

"I see every living being as my equal, so that's why you really don't have to do that, ok."

Mewtwo smiled at ash's words, he was indeed the only human who saw pokemon as his equals

When the Mew heard that he had more respect for him because his words really touched him.

" Do you know the location of the thunderer?" asked Mewtwo

"Mew" (yes)

"Where?"

"Mew mew meeew mewww mew meww mew meeeeeew" (it is in the center of a deadly maze, a maze where no one ever came out alive)

"We can teleport straight to the center of the maze," said celebi.

"Mew, mewww mew mew meeew." (Can't, dark type pokemon prevent teleporting in.)

"Damn" celebi cursed

Ash wondered what they where talking about the last few moments.

"Ehhhh..., what where you talking about?" Ash asked while Pikachu was very afraid that Ash would get hurt in the maze.

Mewtwo explained Ash about the location of the thunderer, why it wasn't possible teleport in and such.

"So be it, if we have to go trough maze to get the thunderer, let do it then." Ash said without showing a trace of fear.

The rest looked at Ash and stood baffled that he wasn't afraid of risking his life.

Then Mewto turned his face towards the male mew and asked " Can you bring us to the entrance of the maze?"

The mew sighed and said: "Mew, mew mewmew mewmew mew"

Yes, I will do it but I don't want him to risk his life, he is too noble to lose his life like this 

Mewtwo shook his head understanding what he was saying, because he agreed with this completely.

"Pikapi, pika pikachu chu pika pikachu." Ash, don't do it, I don't want to lose my best friend because of some stupid sword. Pikachu said with tears in his brown eyes.

Ash picks up pikachu and says: "pikachu, this is something I have to do and besides

Who says I'm going to die, with the luck I have.

True or not, pikachu?" while he wiped away the tears that where shed by Pikachu.

"Pi (hic) ka". (True)

"So stop crying, everything will be okay, all right?"

"Pi" (ok)

He puts pikachu on his head and said to the mew.

"Lead the way ,mew"

"Mewww, mew mew mew. " (Why walk the distance when we can teleport a few ft before the entrance)

Mewtwo translated for Ash when had an idea.

"Ash, I'm going to give you the ability to understand all pokemon"

While he was saying it he did a motion with his paw.

"Cool" said Ash

After that was done they all surrounded mew and teleported to the entrance of the maze.

Ash looked at the maze entrance.

The entrance had on each side a statue of a houndoom.

The statues looked so lifelike it was as if they looked ready to attack.

"Well this is it, lets go in." Ash said

They went in not knowing what to expect.

What will happen to the group?

Which traps must they expect?

This will be continued in the next chapter of Time Quest

Ashura the destroyer


End file.
